Who is she?
by Brentinator
Summary: After the Lab Rats found out that Douglas was their real creator, Donald agreed. "No more secrets" and yet, Chase finds a old picture in the lab, leaving him wondering. "Who is she?" Rated T for Tears galore. For Billy Unger's 21 birthday!


Chase has always been a intelligent boy since Douglas put a bionic chip in his neck, just a few hours after he was born, but some things still confused him, like all humans, he wasn't perfect. He remembered the day after they had found out about Douglas being their real father, he had come down to do some training since Leo was with Janelle, Bree with Owen and Adam with some girl, so he was alone, as usual. And yet, when he went to go set it up, he saw something flashing on the cyber desk. Thinking it was a mission alert, he immediately ran over, but instead, it said. "Image found." Curious, the teen opened the message and saw a picture of Douglas, Mr. Davenport, Grandma Daisy and Grandpa Dean. But he someone unfamiliar, a little girl, who looked to be Mr. Davenport's age with shimmery brown hair, tied in a bow. And while the others were making simple smiles, she was holding onto Douglas and Mr. Davenport's waist lines with a big grin on her face. Then he heard the door open and a annoying voice jear.

"See Donnie! I told you he was snooping!"

"Chase, what are you looking at?" Donald demanded.

"I was about to train when your screen flashed and I thought it was a mission alert so I opened it. Instead, it was that picture. Who is she?"

"None of your concern." He replied, turning off the screen.

"Mr. Davenport, I thought you said no more secrets after yesterday. What are you keeping from us?"

"Chase, I can't talk about it right now. Just...just leave. Please." Donald sighed as his youngest son sighed, leaving.

"You're lucky I found him when I did. He almost found out about your-"

"Eddy. Please just power down." Donald sighed as Eddy did what he asked before he pulled up the picture again, running his hand over the digital picture before sighing.

"I miss you, Delilah."

2 years later, Chase went into Mr. Davenport's room to go get him in order to get some help with two of the students who had been at each other's throats lately when he noticed he was looking at that picture again, so he knocked on the door frame, leading him to jump and and shut off the laptop he had been using.

"What can I help you with, Chase?"

"Delilah and Kate are at each other's throats again."

"I'm busy, Chase. Go get Bree or Leo to deal with it."

"Mr. Davenport, is this about what I saw right after we found out about Douglas?" Chase asked.

"Chase, I do not have time for this."

"Who is she, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, sitting beside his father after closing the door.

"Delilah Lynn Davenport. My twin sister."

"Well, what happened to her?" I asked.

"She was diagnosed with stage three leukemia the day after we had both turned twenty three. She was definitely a fighter. No matter what she was going through, whether it was radiation or chemo, she was the one who always had a smile on her face. But, the day before you were born, it was impossible for her to be cured. She and I were talking about her husband and four year old son, Brad, when Douglas came and told us that you had been born. Your mother died a few hours after you were born, and Douglas was determined to take you in. A week later...Delilah had flatlined. She was gone. I remember something my father told me at her funeral.

"Parents shouldn't have to bury their children. If you ever have kids, do whatever you need to in order to let them outlive you."

I took you three in after I found out exactly what Douglas had been doing. And I know I'm always sending you on missions, but there are days where I wonder, "what if they don't make it back?" I don't ever want to have to attend your funeral, no offense. I don't think I could stand to see you put six feet under. But anyway, back to the point. That's why I don't celebrate my birthday or why I never celebrated yours." Donald sighed, looking down at his feet so Chase couldn't see the tears trickling his cheeks. "That's also why Douglas went to medical school. So he could try and find a cure for leukemia, and cancer in general. So no one had to suffer the way she did. That's also why I became a inventor. So I could invent two things. Something to lengthen someone's life span, and a cure. Neither have come up though."

"Wow...I had NO idea..."

"It's not exactly something I like to talk about." Donald chuckled lightly as he pulled up a picture of Delilah, hooked up to all kinds of machines while holding a red faced baby.

"Who's that?"

"Your reaction to meeting your Aunt. Her last wish was to hold you one last time. She got it." Mr. Davenport smiled, putting his arm around Chase, pulling him into a awkward side hug.

"Today has been 17 years since she died."

"Yeah. But at least I have you, Bree, Adam, Leo, Tasha and Douglas."

"What about Brad and Delilah's fiancee?"

"That's a story for a different day. Now, let's go deal with these students." Donald smiled as he ruffled Chase's hair.

The end.

 **This was supposed to be a cute happy one shot for Billy Unger/William Brent/Whatever the heck his name is's birthday...and it turned into this. Something that made me bawl my eyes out.**

 **Also, Kelli and Bryan have kind of confirmed Elite Force is over on their Twitters, and I REALLY need a hug...anyone?**

 **HAPPY 21 BIRTHDAY WILLIAM BRENT UNGER!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**

 **Over and out**


End file.
